


I don't wanna go without you

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [21]
Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Cuddles, Worried Aja Tarron, Worried Krel Tarron, scared for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Pretend there was a little space between fighting the traitor and going back to Akariddian 5. This takes place there, with Krel realizing maybe he wants to stay.
Relationships: Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 17





	I don't wanna go without you

The portal worked. Aja and Krel could go home whenever they wanted. Although sooner would probably be required, as to not leave Akkaridian without some kind of ruler.

They chose to stay one more day, so they could say goodbye, to their friends, and to the strange life they had lead on Earth.

The two royals sat at the kitchen table with the Stuart, with Lucy and Ricky, they at the last meal they would eat together in Mother. They sat on the couch next Varvatos chair and watched outdated Earth television shows. They went to bed for the last time on Earth.

Krel lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling of the small but comfortable room. He could hear the two robots making and cleaning up messes in the front room, along with Vex yelling -although quieter and with less intensity than usual- at the tv show contestants.

He couldn't sleep, but, maybe he didn't want to.

With that thought, he realized he really DIDN'T want to leave Earth. On Earth, he had options. He had friends. He was more than just the king in waiting.

He doesn't want to leave Earth. But would it be the same without Aja? It wouldn't.

But Akariddian needed someone to rule it. And Aja was the best option.

Krel slides from his bed. Padding the few steps to his door, to her room, to her he tries to figure out what he'll say to her.

She mumbles when he crawls under the covers. Of course, she had been able to sleep without any problems.

"Krel?" She says in a sleepy voice. "What are you doing in my bed?"

She doesn't turn around in the bed, letting him curl up behind her. She does reach around to grab his hand. It had been a while since the last time Krel had come to her in the middle of the night. But with the chaos of the last few days, she couldn't fault him for it. She waits for him to speak, but when it seems he wouldn't say anything she starts to let herself be pulled back to sleep. The only thing that stops her is Krel squeezing her hand.

"I-" he stops, at that emotion-filled word. But it's enough to have Aja on edge.

"What is wrong, little brother? Who do I need to face kick?" She turns over to face him.

He laughs softly, "No face kicking needed, Aja." He sighs, going silent again.

"Okey little brother, now you're scaring me." She squeezes his hand, pressing her forehead to his. "We won. We're going home."

This breaks whatever had a hold on him, "I don't know if I want to go home, Aja. I think- I think Earth is my home now."

"I don't wanna go without you." She murmurs to him, "I've lost Mama and Papa, I can't lose you too."

"You aren't losing me. I'll just stay on Earth, you can visit any time you want to." 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Krel deciding to stay on Earth should have been a bigger thing than it was.


End file.
